Gonefoever
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: when Ian is dead, Alex is having troubles, and not just because Mi6 decided he'd be a good Teen Spy A/N: this story is about Alex Rider's life, and how he wants to end it and how he wants to get over his old life. **One Shot #1-AR**
1. Chapter 1

**Journal- free write**

 **One shot- Gone Forever**

 **Author's Note thanks to The One Time By: alexsonnn**

Summary: when Ian is dead, Alex is having troubles, and not just because Mi6 decided he'd be a good Teen Spy

A/N: this story is about Alex Rider's life, and how he wants to end it and how he wants to get over his old life.

Ian R- AlexR/Cub

English

Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Rated T

Re Written By: Jaylene Olebar

The music was loud and 'it was so associated with my life.' Alex Rider thought and smiled a little. The music was about death and that was so with Alex.

 _ **Don't know what's going on**_

 _ **Don't know what went wrong**_

 _ **Feels like a hundred years I**_

 _ **Still can't believe you're gone**_

 _ **So I'll stay up all night**_

 _ **With these bloodshot eyes**_

 _ **While these walls surround me with the story of our life**_

Alex Rider glanced at his cell phone that was playing music and he sighed. It had been 2 days since Ian had died and now he was getting depressed.

Drugs, they had made the pain dull and now he was stopping.

Ian wouldn't have wanted him to do this; he was supposed to be on his feet and working hard in class.

He was a Rider and they never cried and they were always strong.

 _ **I feel so much better**_

 _ **Now that you're gone forever**_

 _ **I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**_

 _ **I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**_

 _ **That you're gone forever**_

"Tom I can't do this. I don't know who to be now he is gone! Now that Jack is gone, I am alone!"

Tom Harris glanced at his best mate who hadn't been the same since his uncle died.

"Be who you always were Al, I will be here for you."

 _ **Now things are coming clear**_

 _ **And I don't need you here**_

 _ **And in this world around me**_

 _ **I'm glad you disappeared**_

 _ **So I'll stay out all night**_

 _ **Get drunk and fuck and fight**_

 _ **Until the morning comes I'll**_

 _ **Forget about our life**_

'Drinking fights and I disappear day by day. I am so broken.' Alex thought and opened his mouth.

"WHY CANT YOU STILL BE ALIVE!?"

Alex Rider yelled at the roof top of the building and stared across at the starry night.

"Don't jump Little Alex." A voice said.

 _ **I feel so much better**_

 _ **Now that you're gone forever**_

 _ **I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**_

 _ **I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**_

 _ **That you're gone forever**_

"Don't jump Little Alex."

The voice told him he was wanted and was still loved.

"I don't want to live." Alex whispered.

"I love you."

The words Alex Rider had wanted to hear all his life, from a man who was supposed to be dead.

Yassen Gregorovich, he had uttered those words.

"You do?"

"You are the only thing I live for."

 _ **First time you screamed at me**_

 _ **I should have made you leave**_

 _ **I should have known it could be so much better**_

 _ **I hope you're missing me**_

 _ **I hope I've made you see**_

 _ **That I'm gone forever**_

" _I missed you Ian"_

The uncle glanced at his five year old nephew and smiled.

" _I missed you too Al."_

Words in the past that was never true. Well they could've been but Ian Rider had never shown that he loved Alex Rider.

 _ **And now it's coming clear**_

 _ **That I don't need you here**_

 _ **And in this world around me**_

 _ **I'm glad you disappeared**_

'WAS THAT A LIE!?'

"DID YOU EVER LOVE ME IAN?" Alex called to the darkness on the roof top of Sayle Inter-press.

He was still there after Yassen had left on his helicopter, tears silently fell down his face, and the fourteen year old boy slowly walked back to his house in Chelsea.

 _ **I feel so much better**_

 _ **Now that you're gone forever**_

 _ **I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**_

 _ **I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**_

 _ **That you're gone forever**_

 _ **And now you're gone forever**_

 _ **And now you're gone forever**_

 _And now you're gone forever_

Those words ringed in Alex's mind even after the song had finished, he would get over his uncle, move on from the depression and he would be a normal teenager, with his new father.

"Ian you're gone from my life forever and ever. I will miss you but I choose life."

"Take me home Yassen."

[A/N: Gone Forever By three days grace]


	2. Chapter 2 NEVER SAY DIE

Yo! Any fans of Alex Rider?

An amazing new book is coming out this OCTOBER! on the 10th

Is called

Alex Rider: Never Say Die

 **The world's greatest teen spy is back in action in a thrilling new mission: destroy once and for all the terrorist organization SCORPIA. Americans may have purchased more than 6 million copies of Alex's adventures, but now, more than ever, we all need his heroics.**

Following the events of _Scorpia Rising_ , Alex relocates to San Francisco as he slowly recovers from the tragic death of his best friend and caregiver, Jack Starbright, at the hands of terrorists working for SCORPIA. With Jack gone, Alex feels lost and alone, but then, out of the blue, he receives a cryptic email-just three words long, but enough to make Alex believe that Jack may be alive. Armed with this shred of hope, Alex boards a flight bound for Egypt and embarks on a dubious quest to track Jack down.

Yet SCORPIA knows Alex's weakness. And the question of whether Jack is alive soon takes a backseat to a chilling new terrorist plot-one that will play with Alex's mind as he grasps the magnitude of what is at stake.

From Egypt to France to Wales, from luxury yachts to abandoned coal mines, Alex traverses a minefield of dangers and cryptic clues as he fights to discover the truth. The #1 _New York Times_ bestselling series, perfect for fans of James Bond and Jason Bourne, is back with a vengeance!

 **Praise for** ** _Never Say Die_**

"Once again amid races, chases, hails of bullets, and increasingly spectacular explosions, the teenage James Bond pulls off one awesome feat of derring-do after another. [This] fresh caper . . . roars along to a (naturally) explosive climax."— _Booklist_

"In his usual breakneck fashion, Horowitz whisks Alex from one improbable situation to another . . . this installment is sure to please Alex's legions of fans."— _Kirkus Reviews_

 _CAN'T WAIT!_


End file.
